Tie A Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree
by MorganaCraven
Summary: Modern AU. Sandor Clegane has blood on his hands, blood he spilt to care for his 'little bird'. After having to leave the country to run away from authorities, his little bird stayed behind and dealt with making a new life for herself to remain hidden. Now after three years he's coming back home, will she still want him? Based on the song by Tony Orlando & Dawn. SanSan.
1. Wondering

Wondering

"Yeah, I'll be sure and get there when I can". The line went silent as the call was ended and there was no more to be said. 'The Hound' was coming back to Los Angeles, no enemies to be killed off anymore, moreso no killing at all. His time in Bodhgaya and Rishikesh seemed to have helped him conquer the demons inside, ridding himself of what one of the monks had called klésa or poisons. _Whatever that shit was_, he thought as he walked down the busy LAX airport. New papers and a new ID couldn't change his fucked up face but no one really seemed to mind when the ones that had been killed off had been the most wanted. All of that didn't matter really, the only thing that did was seeing his 'Little Bird' again. Three years since he had last seen her, she was afraid of being left all alone to start a new but from what he had heard she was alright, doing well. He had let her know he was coming back today and he only hoped she wanted to see him. _Hell if she doesn't, after all I did for her_.

The Lannisters, a difficult bunch to deal with really. A nest of vipers ready to strike and kill for whatever reason to be on top. The Starks had been getting in the way so they had acted friendly enough to lure them into making business with them. The two companies were to merge, but then everything went to hell. A transaction had seemingly gone wrong, leaving Eddard Stark dead and Sansa Stark hostage. He had been there to see the way the eldest Lannister brat kept bothering her. Mostly humiliating her. "Keep an eye on her Dog, wouldn't want her running away", Mrs. Baratheon, or the now widowed Lannister had ordered and he complied. He was a beat up kid when Robert Baratheon found him, 'diamond in the brute' he had called him. A quick and efficient street fighter that had a killer fist and intimidating face, that seemed enough to give him a place in the Lannister den.

The red haired gal was a sight to see, she always had been. Those long graceful limbs flowed like the water in her blue eyes, always so delicate and dainty. And so, because of having to look after her he fell in love with her, something he never dared to admit until he had made peace with it. He had killed Peter Bay for touching her along with Boris for hitting her.

_You don't go off ripping teeth and gutting people just 'cause Dog_

__He had taken her away to a small county, La Verne just a few hours from LA. No one would try to find her there and she blended right in. The early morning he was due to leave they had walked by small park. A grand oak tree sat at the middle, looking ethereal in the blue dawn.

"When will you come back? I want to go back home and I can only do that when you're back" she sad shyly as her hand came in contact with his

"'Til everything calms down bird" his voice sounding gruff in the crisp morning

"Thank you for everything"

"No need to thank bird, just stay out of trouble" he had sighed as he touched an old ribbon that was tied around the tree

Curious, Sansa held out one of the ends. "To Marianne, who I love and remind her of so with this ribbon round our oak tree"

"Our oak tree huh?" cut in his remark as he peeled off some bark.

"Could be" she said, thinking the question was for them

"Gonna tie a ribbon for me bird?" he said chuckling

"A yellow one would look nice wouldn't it?"

His response was a shrug. Holding out his hand, they walked down the sidewalk to their provisional home, where his bags and passage awaited him.

As he took a cab, now three years later, to the county a simple text message was sent

"You know what to do, if you still want me"

He could only hope she did.


	2. Not What He Expected

**Summary:**

Sandor arrives to the park where they promised to tie a ribbon...no little bird in sight.

**Notes:**

HI YES HELLO  
Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I wanted to but omg finals and the like. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter Text**

It was an agonozing few hours to arrive to the county trying to ignore the blabber of the taxi driver. _Bloody drivers are like fuckin' priests, expectin' you tell them everything._ The chatter had ceased once he procclaimed he was 'fucking tired' and put in a headphone. His ruined ear couldn't even hold the damn earphone set they had given him on the plane, Sansa had given him some Beats before he left, they were of good quality and never hurt his ruined ear. Damn bird, always flitting in every aspect of his life.

His text message hadn't been answered but it had been sent, why wasn't she answering? He nawed on his fingernails as he became more and more anxious by the second. Mightbe she was busy or didn't hear her phone or maybe just didn't wanna fucking see him. Thoughts of the little bird gone floated around his mind before he drifted away in sleep.

"Hey, Mister! We're here!"

Sandor awoke with a slight grunt, brow furrowed at the disturbance. They were at the park he had told the driver to stop and over the hill the tops of the oak tree could be seen. Steeling his resolve he promptly got off, payed the man and slung his only duffelbag over his shoulders. His pace became quicker and quicker as he saw the top of the tree over the hill. As he finally got to the top, there was the tree, bare. No ribbon, no promise and no answer. He felt the slow burn of humiliation coming over him as he remembered the morning they had said goodbye. She would wait for him to come back and they would go see her family together, she wanted him near, the only man she trusted and knew to be true to her loyal and fierce. She promised they would be together always, she couldn't trust anyone anymore. Anger seeped through his veins as he remembered those treacherous words come out of her mouth. Maybe she didn't answer the text because she didn't want him anymore. _The little fucking coward_ he thought as the crisp air blew threw his shoulder length tresses. _She's not gettin' away with this, I know where her nest is_

She lived only a block away, Evergreen St, #264 in the apartment on the bottom right. It was at a good price and the area was silent, full of retirees, he had thought it would give her a chance at more peaceful nights. The sound of his boots were heavy as they hit the wet pavement. Tears stung slightly in his vision and thoughts of the worse possible scenario ran through his head. Maybe she had been killed off or found. Maybe he would find a handsome young man and a pregnant belly. He wouldn't find her at all.

The Hound was frightened. It was a risk that he took coming back for her, what would he do with himself if she wasn't here? Would he go back to India? No, the Elder had said he had to come back to her and serve his purpose, to love her and feel her love back. _She's gone and she took my bloody heart with her. _The apartment complex came into view, his pace becoming quicker, following the beating of his heart. He didn't mean to pound on the door but he did. As he pounded, his sinuses stung and his breath became labored, he wouldn't kill her, he'd probably yell at her and then grovel at her feet like any dog would. In the midst of his tentative falling tears, the burning in his fist and sinuses, the hollow echo of an empty apartment yelled the truth back at him. He growled now, wishing he could tear down the door and see the naked truth on his own.

"Sandor?"

His heart stopped.

"I moved..." she whispered breathily as her voice faltered, drowned out by the quivering teltale sign of oncoming tears. He turned and catched a glimpse of her sideways, not letting her see his wet eyes. _Fucking big puppy you are shitforbrains._ He breathed in slowly and chortled as he walked towards her. Apparently she had moved to one of the apartments above and she was now standing on the second step, her hands grasping the rail tightly. Head down he reached for her hands with one large calloused clamy paw. Her breathing quivered a bit, her right hand reaching to touch his cheek. "You're really here" she said in one breath, tears falling on their joined hands on the rail. "I thought you wouldn't come back, and when I heard Rob and mom were dead I thought you had left me here" she explained in a wavering voice. "Look at me please".

Snorting slightly and chuckling roughly he touched the hand on his face and kissed her palm. His grey pools looked into her blue lakes. Oh she was beautiful, even moreso now. "I'm here bird, I'm here". She began to cry in earnest now, his palm also going to her cheek. She was at his level on the steps, so he brought her forehead close to his and there they spent eternity. Relief washed over them both at finding each other here, safe and loved. "How many times did I wait for that horrible pounding to be at my door...oh Sandor" she sobbed as she lay a kiss on his ruined cheek.

After soft reassurances and quiet smiles she took his hand and led him to her new apartment. Her countenance brightened as she began to retell how she had decided to move and how she worked at a local library and had been moved up to the administration area. He had left money for her to not worry about anything and yet she had outgrown that, by far. She was happy, and she had made her nest. It was warm inside with blues and earthtones covering every piece of furniture and wall. She was chirping happily in the kitchen serving coffee, black, like she knew he liked.

"Sandor? Could you close the door please? The colds getting in and well..."

He momentarily smirked, seeing her agitation at the neighbor Mrs. Clemens later on whispering on about how a large disfigured man had come into her home. The heavy duffelbag fell on the flooor, the door closed gently behind him as he set himself on the large sofa near the window. The table had a bowl in the center full of skittles for the children she babysat once in a while, pictures of her brother when they were much younger put into simple picture frames. There was one of her mother and father and one of her friend Jeyne. There in the corner was a newspaper cut out where he stood behind her with a sullen face looking at the back of her head, _Look like a fucking predator _he sneered at himself. She could have been younger but she sure was pretty no matter the age. Her face was sad and downcast. He didn't remember when the picture was taken but she had taken care of finding the image and cutting it out. Her dress was lowcut and held rhinestones down the front..._I remember now, it was the night I told Joffrey to stop her beating. _He smirked as she came near with his mug and smiled sweetly at him. "You're happy then" he affirmed, she nodded as she popped a skittle into her mouth. They were silent but it was a comfortable silence. He muffled a yawn and she gasped so suddenly he looked around nervously "Gosh I'm so stupid! You need to sleep, here you can take my bed while I get things ready to go to work" she said from the hallway that led to two small rooms and a bathroom. He followed silently, bowing his head a bit as he entered her room. It smelt of her, some Paris Hilton shit but it was good. As she stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth he untied his boots stretching back into the bed and closing his eyes briefly.

Briefly turned into 5 hours straight. He awoke to a warm figure beside him, a black furball meowing as he stretched too. "Sansa?" he rasped and padded steps were heard. Her blue eyes looked at him appreciativly as he lay prone with a cat curled into his side. He outstretched a hand to her and she smiled softly as she curled into his other side, laying happily one hand on his chest caressing slightly. His cock twitched momentarily at her sigh interlaced with a soft moan. _You fuck this up Clegane and I'll fuck you up. _He said to himself as she tried to calm his beating heart.

This was a bad idea, but he was here with her, and that's what mattered.

He was _Home._


	3. Fuck

Upon waking and remembering he was back with his bird, an important call is made and an urgent matter is attended to.

The light of the sun streamed in through the ratty blinds, illuminating the room with a soft warm glow. The black cat was nowhere in sight now, two bodies intertwined on the bed. His arm felt numb, opening his eyes, recognizing he was spooning the lithe body of Sansa Stark. Gods she had grown! Her red hair spilled over in between them, the smell intoxicating his senses, a perfume so unique to her the dog in him could never stop sniffing and whining for her. Damn the day he met her and saw her watery eyes. He knew there was a wolf in her, the spirit of the wolf dog they had killed...Lady, resting inside of her. She was a strong girl, always hiding behind her apparent submissiveness and good manners. He survived with weapons and strong arms, but she was careful and calculating.

His arm was around her waist, her head resting on the bent angle of his arm. Leaning in, nuzzling the hair to make way to her neck. The skin of her neck was like the priciest silk. His slightly chapped lips caressed her nape as she squirmed slowly against him. A soft moan arose from her, the hand around her waist tightening momentarily. His cock began to harden as she squirmed harder against him, his hips bucking slightly . He straightened slightly uncurling his arm, his elbow supporting his weight over her. Raining kisses along her neck, the hand around her waist slid to her caress her abdomen and hip. One feminine hand set itself on his hip behind her, keeping him still for her grinding into him. He moaned as she opened her eyes slightly and looked directly at him, her breathing slightly labored and red tint on her cheeks.

"Sansa, stop please...because I might not want to"

A shy smile split her face in a bright glow. "Mayhaps another time then..." she whispered, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I want you to give yourself to me out of your own desire, not 'cause I came back, I don't want a reward Bird". "You think that's the reason?" she asked icily as she turned away from him, his hand still holding her hip, soft kisses being spread to her neck and shoulder. "Sansa", he whispered sternly. She shrugged as best she could in her position and laid her hands under her cheek. "I'll have you under me soon Sansa, someday, cumming around me like I've desired for a long time. I'll make you fucking scream, limping for days...but I'll do for more than just a quick fuck and a thank you". Nodding, all she could think of was how Peter had always wanted a kiss after helping her in some small way. Then the kisses weren't enough. Sandor had found out, killed him that same night. It was reported he had fallen down the stairs of the Lannister home and that's what it looked like. Forensics were kept quiet about the large boot print on his back. Sandor had never asked anything in return, not once. The difference between the kisses she granted Peter and the ones she permitted to Sandor was that she desired Sandors kisses as much as she desired to be with him. "You're a gentleman, calling himself a Dog" she whispered as he dozed lightly. "I may be a gentleman if you fucking say so Bird but I'm also a man, with a cock stiff for the girl in his arms" he answered gruffly.

Minutes passed, soft snoring alerted Sansa he had fallen asleep again. Her stomache growled lightly as she headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge there really wasn't anything so she opted for calling over some Chinese food, he liked it. Shutting the refrigerator door a circle was around todays date, reminding her about the call she had to make. He was back, his protector and Dany had tracked her down. Fright was the first emotion she had felt when Dany had appeared at her doorstep with Tyrion. Frozen at the door, all she could think of was that she was going to die without finding Arya or saying goodbye to Sandor. Dany had taken off her black sunglasses, glancing at the three deadliest assasins of the criminal underworld, her Dragons, to stay down. Tyrion could only smirk slightly as he had pulled out a file. "Sansa, I've come to ask for a divorce", smirking as he handed over the folder. Relief poured into her like a floodgate, laughing slightly as Dany handed her a pen. "I've come with a business proposition Sansa Stark, heiress of Stark Industries", she said with a warm smile. "I want to help you retrieve what is rightfully yours".

That evening had been spent talking about Arya being spotted in Mexico, involved in drug trafficking with a strong cartel. La Loba was her name, deadly, feared and respected. Sansa could only smile, her sister was much more of a survivor than she could ever dream to be, but she was alive and that was what mattered, not necessarily how. Direwolve guns were hunting rifles and other assortment of weapons that were still being manufactures after the Lannisters took over the contrast. Tyrion had been making sure the company was still running. Dany proposed joining there companies. Sansa would give face of company operations meanwhile Dany would enter the black market, shipping firepower all around the world, perhaps even getting around to finding Arya in their operations. Osha had taken her brothers somewhere into Russia. Hopefully gaining contact with Russian armsdealers would lead them to Rickon and Bran. Sansa shook slightly, her stomach turning at the idea of spending years in a cell if she were found out. Dany assured her that she would gain 50% and have the protection of one of the Dragons.

"All I want is to find my family and get settled" she whispered meekly.

"Sansa", Dany said sternly as her hand touched her lightly, "If that is what you want I'll help, you don't have to get involved in what I do"

Sansa nodded solemnly as they agreed on merging the two businesses. Arranging and strategizing so Sansa could never be caught or guilty if something went wrong.

Looking now at her refrigerator door all she could think of was not wanting to live in fear any longer. _If I so choose it, they'd be afraid of me and my fathers name would be cleansed. _It was a tempting idea, trepidation stopped her from thinking any further. She wouldn't want to be heiress of the Stark business, perhaps Bran, when she found them would be more prone to take on the mantle.

_Ugh I'm a mess I don't know what I want...Power? To be left alone? To be feared? All the people I could ever want gone are gone, except Cersei I suppose. _

A knock at her door alerted her of the foods arrival. Was there a way to leave the business in the hands of her Uncle? While she lived away in some tropical place? _Perhaps with Sandor._

Maybe the noodles could give her an answer.

**Notes:**

I heard this song by Tony Orlando & Dawn and couldn't help myself. I REALLY HAVE NO PLOTLINE HERE so hey enjoy the ride.


	4. Return

It seemed like the story was repeating itself again. Here he was, waiting for Arya to pick him up from the airport to finish up his work for the Stark girls. They had gone to Mexico, found Arya and had finished things with the cartel she had previously been involved with but between him and the Dragons, they came out of there alive and with a clean slate for all of them thanks to Varys.

_Everthin's done now, what now?_

He had considered staying in Mexico or perhaps going to Nicaragua or Brazil or simply returning home to Scotland. None of these options had the little bird in it, precisely why he hadn't decided what to do with himself yet. There had been so much to do over the last two years he hadn't been able to tell Sansa howm much he desired her still and moreso how he wanted to stay with her. "Hey! Dog! Get in we're late!" he heard the annoyed howl of the wolf-bitch from a beatdown pick up. He smirked and pushed his duffelbag, patting Arya roughly on the shoulder to which she just smiled, shaking her head as she started the loud roar of the engine. "Where are you going now Hound?" Arya asked as she kept one hand on the steering wheel and drinking Arizona with the other. "I don't know, mayhap I'll stay and bug you for a while", he answered looking out to the cars and blue sky. "We don't need your help anymore" she said muttering. "Well you may not, but I know Sansa will have use of me somehow"

"You hope she does"

The rest of the ride for the next 30 minutes was deadly silent.

Finally he was coming back to her, finally! Her coat was heavy and warm around her, a cozy feeling setting itself at the pit of her stomach with the idea of him finally being here. It had been two years of frustrating attempts at him understanding that she wanted him, with the blood on his hands, with the scar on his face and the rough way he dealt with everyone around except her. She remembered the heated discussion they had had one night in the hotel room as he had gotten out of the shower bearing only some tight boxers around his trim self.

_"Wow..." she mad muttered under her breath. _

_"What are you gaping at girl? I'm sure you've seen a man bare before so shut your beak and go to sleep" he had muttered flustered by her scanning eyes over his body, stopping once or twice on the bulge of his crotch._

_"I can't help it jeez" she had said angrily as she turned stomach down on her bed, grabbing her pillow angrily, "Not my fault your handsome". It had been her greatest mistake. In a second he was upon her, his heavy weight pressing onto her back, hard bulge pressing into her lower back. One hand had wrapped itself around her neck squeezing slightly. The other keeping a tight grip on her left wrist. "You think I'm one of your pretty boys Sansa? I'm a motherfuckin' Hound not one of your pretty california boys, don't try and pretty me up so you can get a good fucking". He spoke every word angrily as his hips pressed into the cheeks of her buttocks, his hard manhood massaging the crease. She moaned slightly, "You're not a pretty boy Sandor, but you're my strong Dog, and that's what I need", she whispered as she began to respond to his movements. "I need you" she whispered frantically as one hand squeezed the pillow, her knees beginning to help her raise her hips in response to his hard, slow movements. "I'll fuck you bloody Sansa, make you beg for my cock" he whispered into her hear, pulling at her earlobe and caressing her neck as his now full erection pressed one more time into her "but not tonight". A moan of dismay had escaped her as he stepped away from her quickly. Pulling on a pair of pants away from her, tightening his boots and putting on a shirt. He had to step out into the cool air of the night. _

_He hadn't come back until morning._

Sexual tension and god knows what else had been simmering between them and the mere idea of not seeing him ever again caused a sharp ache to appear in the pit of her stomach and the deepness of her heart. Waking up everyday to that black hair, those passionate grey eyes and that hard smirk, had been the highlight of so many mornings as well as the safety of his embrace. She knew what she had to do.

Walking to the park in the gray dawn, carrying in her arms hundreds of ribbons she set out to the park where the promise had been made, her answer to spending the rest of her life with him, surrendering to be a part of him for the rest of her days, and he become a part of her.

_I am yours as you are mine_

"Hey" Arya patted his shoulder slightly, "Sansa told me you can't go to the house yet and this is as far as I can take you 'cause I gotta go fix some issues with the bank I'm saving all my money in". Sandor passed a hand over his face trying to figure out what the fuck she was saying but merely grunted in annoyance, stepping out into the cool dawn. "I'll bring your bag to the house later, don't worry" he considered it, making a mental revision of what he had in his bag, the DEA wouldn't be able to resist going after her is she had been detained for something as little of having in her posession a firearm without a serial number but he was clean. He nodded as he shut the door and his brow rose in confusion at where he was. It was the damn park. Why was he here? Remembering what Arya had said about not beig able to return home he had kept walking. Something yellow caught his gaze as he walked over the hill to the forgotten oak tree.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were countless ribbons wrapped around the old trunk of the large tree, seemingly shining with their gleaming woven parts. Sansa was standing there, the rising sun making her hair look like the liveliest of fire. There he was standing like a fucking idiot but he couldn't move. Those ribbons had sealed his fate, had resurrected his heart. He was loved, he was cherished and he was desired, all of these by the slip of a girl in front of him.

Gods how he loved her. The spell was broken as joyous tears fell from her eyes, the brightest smile splitting her face. Taking shaky steps toward each other, nearing her, he outstretched his arms and grabbed the lapels of her coat. "Sansa..." he whispered roughly as he pressed his ruined lips to her, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. There lips met softly, her lips caressnig his with all the passion and fever she could muster.

A slight tear slid down one of his eyes.

"I love you Sandor, with all of me, please stay with me...forever"

He barked out a laugh and carried her, spinning her slightly as he dug his face into her shoulder

"This is what it feels to come home, doesn't it Bird?" he asked panting slightly, "I'm going to hell for loving a woman like you, and you're coming for loving a demon like me"

"Home is wherever we go, and heaven on earth whenever we are together, we won't be in any hells anymore, ever again" she said fiercely.

They tightened around each other, looking at the rippling of the ribbons in the morning breeze.

He was **wanted**

He **belonged**

He was **loved**


End file.
